


Sanctuary (Code TGIF) [ON HOLD]

by Amyanom



Series: chaptered: the shortz and the longz [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Memory Loss, Mild Language, jeno just wants everything to be alright, renjun's memory sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyanom/pseuds/Amyanom
Summary: Where Renjun forgets every week and Jeno remembers everything from the start.Alt: Renjun suffers from a selective retrograde amnesia and Jeno does every thing to get back their memories.





	1. Friday One

After hours of drinking water and tapping his fingers on the table. Jeno looks at his phone anxiously, waiting for it to ring or just make any noise. It was getting dark and Renjun was late, late than the time they agreed on. It was their first anniversary and Jeno is worried that he might not show up, after a year with him maybe Renjun suddenly realize that he wasn't worth it.

Of course he is.

Jeno's eyes that was focused on the restaurant's door formed arcs when he saw who went in. Renjun, however he doesn't look happy as Jeno thought he would be, he is rather uncomfortable and fidgety, looking at the pools of table. Then their eyes met. Like in movies and television series where they just miraculously lock eyes even if there were tons of people there.

They waved at each other from afar, Renjun was far more bubbly when he saw Jeno but that wasn't for long. He sat down across from Jeno on the table with such an apologetic look.

Renjun talked too fast that Jeno didn't got to catch any of what his saying but he knows how sorry he is for being late. He extended his hands out to hold his boyfriends'. It was almost like a pause button that Jeno had that made Renjun stop blabbering.

"We all have our times where we're late and such, so it's okay." Jeno said and smiled, reassuring Renjun to not fret. "Besides it wasn't that long, I could wait for you for years." Jeno added which made Renjuns smile. Finally.

\--

They walked with their hands interlocked to the park where their first date was.

"Do you remember? This is where you said yes. Also on this tree, read it." Jeno said excited to Renjun as he walks closer. 

_February nine twenty eighteen_ , exactly one year from now. He ran his fingers across the carved date on the tree, perhaps one year was too fast and too slow for them.

Ever since that friday, they do several different things to relieve their mind from the stress of the week, they're each other's friday, a breath of fresh air.

"Renjun? Why are you crying?" Jeno said when he noticed a tear dropped and wiped it away. He moved closer and hugged renjun.

"Tears of joy?" Renjun said hesitantly because he himself doesn't know.

"Well I'm glad you're happy." Jeno said, breaking out of the hug and cupping Renjun's face. 

"Jeno, you make me happy." Renjun said, now with confidence which made Jeno laugh.

"I didn't know my baby is secretly soft for me." Jeno said and quickly earning a smack on his arm. "That hurts." he continued and pouts.

"I love you, you know that right?" Renjun said out of nowhere and caught Jeno off guard. "Are those tears?" he continued. Jeno is the on crying now.

"They are." he said in between his sobs. "It's the first time you said that to me."

"Well hopefully it isn't the last." Renjun commented, earning a suspicious look from the younger. 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"Nothing." Renjun replied and laughs. "Don't overthink too much or else you'll become someone like me."

"Being the best person in the world? Sign me up." he said and getting another smack on his arm.

It's a happy moment for them two, something they wouldn't dare to forget. Jeno leans in to plant a kiss on Renjun's forehead, he knows the older loves them so he does it often to make him happy which what his promise was.

Renjun wrapped his arms around Jeno and put his face on the crook of his neck. He let go of all his tensions and put weight on Jeno but he wasn't prepared making them fall down on the grass.

That was how their first kiss happened. Both wide-eyed and dazed which are followed by giggles.

"Well that was lame." Renjun said laying on top of Jeno.

The younger carried him to a sitting position with arms still wrapped around each other.

"How about that?" Jeno asked after giving Renjun a quick kiss that left him flustered. Jeno got up and ran because he knows Renjun is going to beat him up for making him surprised and he was right.

The two spent the night chasing each other and rolling on the grass and when they got exhausted they lay down and looked at the stars with bliss as their state of mind. 

Nothing could ever go wrong, like they said in those ironic movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited: march 16 2019


	2. Friday Two

Jeno snuggles closer to Renjun when the murdering was about to happen. He was against horror movies, he wasn't a scaredy cat but it was the fact that whenever they watch suspense, his boyfriend likes to act it out. Renjun once confessed that he felt like a murderer while watching Scream. One time after watching a movie, Renjun starts acting like a zombie and chased Jeno around but he immediately stopped when Jeno started to cry.

“Stop hugging the popcorn!” Renjun half whispered. “Slender man isn’t real. He’s just a noodly boy”.

This friday was supposed to be stressed free and calming but Jeno can’t keep calm, he tends to overthink which Renjun specifically told him not to.

Jeno lifts up the seat divider and moved closer to Renjun, cuddling him. Renjun put his arm around Jeno’s waist and pulled him closer while his eyes are still focused on the screen.

“Stop moving, here’s when he dies.” Renjun whispered.

“How did you know he died there?” Jeno said after watching a gruesome murder.

“Killer’s instinct.” Renjun said and looked at Jeno who was now on the other side of his chair. He loves his boyfriend but he sure is gullible.

\--

“This is too much, I quit.” Renjun said to Jeno. After watching the scary one, they figured out that they can’t sleep so they decided to watch some tear-jerker movie.

“Oh c’mon, it’s not that sad.” Jeno said. Smiling at the revenge he did but Renjun doesn’t seem to notice.

Renjun started to talk in between his sobs. “If I, become something like that, someone who-” He paused. Jeno thought that he’s so immersed to the movie he will start to think that he was in that place similar to the killer earlier.

“Of course, I will. If you live to be a hundred, I hope I live to be a hundred minus one day, so that I never have to live a day without you.” Jeno said making Renjun to look at him.

“Did you just quote Winnie the Pooh?” He asked or more like said. He shook his head in disbelief.

“And what about it?” Jeno said. Renjun smiled and rolled his eyes and went back to watching.

“Sometimes the smallest things take up the most room in your heart.” Jeno quoted one more time.

“Please stop quoting Winnie the pooh.” Renjun said. “No wait, did you just call me small?”

A voice from below shouted. “Shut up!”

“Shut up before we get kicked out.” Renjun whispered to Jeno’s ears but he struggles to remain silent because he is ticklish. “I swear if we get kicked out.”

The two focused on the movie until a dark blob, no it's a person’s silhouette, appeared in front of them.

“Excuse me, we’ve received a lot of complaints, we’re sorry but you have to go out of the theater room.”

\--

“At least we’re not banned?” Jeno said unsurely, testing whether he should speak or not. Renjun’s face however was blank so Jeno couldn’t really tell how he feels except for anger. “You want some popcorn?”

“Jeno we just got kicked out of the theater,” he finally spoke. “And that's awesome!” he continued.

“You're not mad?” Jeno asked Renjun with an unusual mood.

“Jeno, baby if I was mad I would be choking the air out of you now.” Renjun assured Jeno. Now he’s back!

\--

After playing a couple of games in the arcade inside the theater alternatively Renjun losing so much that Jeno has to fake lose just to make him happy, the two were tired and decided to go home.

“The sky looks beautiful.” Jeno said.

“Yeah it's beautiful like a stale bread, it’s literally cloudy.”

“I was about to say a pick up line!” Jeno said and once again pouts.

“How about we find your car since it's about to rain?” Renjun suggested. 

Jeno continues to pout and Renjun feels a drop on his forehead. It’s about to rain.

“Okay fine, after this we go inside?” Renjun asked and Jeno nods enthusiastically.

Jeno moved closer and as they kiss, the rain started pouring but they telepathically agreed that sick-day saturday is a fine option.

Jeno withdrawn from the kiss and earning a slap from Renjun who looks now baffled, wide-eyed, eyebrows crossed with such an unpleasant look.

“I’m sorry, did I do something wrong?” Jeno said as an immediate response.

“Yes, you did! What the hell was that!” Renjun shouted.

“What? Renjun I don’t understand. I’m sorry, did I forced you or anything?” Jeno said frantically.

“You’re the one I don’t understand.” Renjun said and moved near the building where there were support to not get wet. It was raining after all.

“Jun, let’s talk this out please?” Jeno said going near Renjun.

“Jun? Excuse me, only my boyfriend can call me that and also give me my first kiss. Look here Jino, I know that I found you handsome when we were in highschool but it’s different now.”

“What? Am I not your boyfriend anymore? Is this it? Are you breaking up with me?” Jeno said. As much as he tries not to cry, they keep on falling, good thing he’s not under the roof so his tears can disguise as rain drops.

“Okay, stop? Don’t go near me.” Renjun said and took out his phone and dialed someone.

"Jaemin, you know the guy from highschool right?" Renjun said to the other line making Jeno confused. Is this some kind of prank? Jeno thought.

"Okay first of, who?" Jaemin asked.

"Jino? Jeno? Whatever his name is, he just kissed me and I'm about to drop kick this guy. Can you pick me up please?" Renjun replied making the two more confused. 

Jeno doesn't know if this is some sick joke but all he knows is he doesn't like it.

Jeno moved closer to Renjun,trying to grab his arms. "Renjun, please stop it okay?" He pleaded. 

It was late night and he was tired after watching several movies and playing games. He just wants to drive Renjun home and have a good sleep.

"Don't touch me." Renjun said swatting Jeno's hands away. "He keeps saying he’s my boyfriend?" Renjun continued and Jeno is now sure that this is a prank. He looks around if someone he knows has a camera and waiting to go out of their hiding place.

"Hey can you give the phone to him? I just want to talk," Jaemin said and Renjun gave him his phone with caution.

"Jaemin please tell me this is some joke right? Mom, hi? I'm on tv?" Jeno said. He started to cry that it was more noticeable than the rain, hoping that Renjun would hug him like he always does.

"Put it on loudspeaker. I'm going to talk to you later." Jaemin said almost whispering to Jeno.

"Jaemin, I don't understand." He said, this is more tiring than he thought.

"Code Nike. Please." Jaemin pleaded, Jeno knows what desperation sounds like and he knows one when he hears one. He was nervous to put it on loudspeaker but he cleared his mind, it must be Jaemin laughing and saying 'caught you on tape'. 

"HEY JENO, YOU HEAR ME?" Jaemin shouted.

"Yeah, you're on speaker now. Can you please tell me-"

"Stop bothering my friend okay!" Jaemin continued. "Leave Renjun alone and give him back his phone."

"I hope you damn heard that. Now leave me alone, okay." He said with firm and took back his phone.

"Okay now, where are you?" Jaemin said on the line.

"Outside the theater." 

"Go in and wait there, I'm starting the car. Jeno don't go after Renjun or else I'm gonna kick some butts tonight." Jaemin said and ended the call. 

Renjun took a one last look on Jeno and walked away. He wants to run after him but he doesn't know what's wrong. He doesn't know what's happening and why the two acted like that. Why there were no one jumping out of the bush and laughing at him. 

It only leads to one thing then, all of this is true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited: march 16 2019


	3. Wednesday One

_"Did he get home safely?" Jeno asked Jaemin on the phone. After crying in the rain, Jeno decides to go home, of course with Donghyuck forcing him to._

_"Yeah, he's sleeping when I left. I'm sorry about earlier, I know I should've told you earlier," Jaemin rambled, unsure of how to word what his thinking about._

_"Please stop being vague, I can't understand a thing," Jeno said, running out of patience. He wants to know what that something is about. He couldn't risk anything since Renjun was way different earlier._

_"But you see, I don't think it's my place to say it," Jaemin hesitated._

_"Oh," Jeno suddenly realized that other people has feelings too. "Well as long as if it's for the greater good y'know?"_

_Jaemin took a deep sigh. "Renjun was late for the date right?" He said, lowkey regretting that he even spoke. Hopefully Renjun wouldn't be mad when he finds out._

_"Yeah?" Jeno said. His heart was beating fast that it was audible to Jaemin._

_"We consulted a doctor for general check ups since he said he feels dizzy and heavy."_

_"And the results are?" Jeno hesitantly said. Like searching for a key in a dark room full of needles, and he has to be careful on guessing._

_"The firm results isn't out yet but they speculate that he might have some kind of selective retrograde amnesia that is current."_

_Jeno sighed as answer. It was too much that he couldn't believe it was true._

_"He was late because he forgot. He had to call me to know where he was, that he didn't had a clue why he was suddenly on a taxi." Jaemin continued. He was trying to hold back his tears like Jeno._

_"Thank you for telling me Nana, this was a lot that it might take me awhile to even grasp this. Renjun usually does it for me." Jeno said. Not knowing what to do. It's not that he's dumb, it's just he's more of an emotion based person. Renjun was both but he has to be a logical for the both of them to sail their ship._

_"Hey Jeno?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Do what you have to do. You're braver than me."_

_And Jaemin is right. He have to do something. He should do something for the love of his life. He doesn't know how the wind blows, but he's going to walk through it._

_"I think we should tell the others." Jeno suggested._

_"I don't know about that. To be honest I don't know what to do at all."_

_"For the greater good, Jaemin. For Renjun and our friends."_

_"I told you, do what you have to do and I got your back."_

_"Code Neo?"_

_"Code Neo."_

\--

"How would we tell Chenle?" Jisung asked breaking the silence after they've been informed of Renjun's condition. 

Jeno invited everyone in his house except for Chenle and Renjun that are hopefully having fun right now.

For the greater good, that's what Jeno and Jaemin agreed on.

"That's all on you." Jeno said. 

"Why me?"

"You're the only one who could stop Chenle from crying. So when you tell him, you could maybe comfort him?" Jaemin said.

Jisung took a deep sigh and rolled his eyes. "I'll try, maybe."

"Oh about that. Jeno needs ideas for dates." Donghyuck butts in the conversation.

"I thought that maybe if I would spend a day with him, maybe he can remember me better." Jeno said with a faint smile. He shouldn't have tried because the moment he tried, his tears would fall. 

Donghyuck wipes his tears out and pats him. It was hard to have a friend who has to experience those, however it was harder for him to see his bubbly best friend to be gloomy and experience this feeling.

"What does Renjun like? Maybe you could bring him where he likes." Mark suggested.

"Or maybe you know, bring him where you guys dated before." Jisung said.

"Why haven't we thought of that before?" Jaemin said. "What places did Renjun loved?"

"He loves the amusement park, café shops, and a picnic on a park." Jeno said while counting with his fingers.

"Wait, does Renjun remembers what happened that day?" Mark asked but no one knows. They need to wait for the results from the doctor but they can't just wait and sit there like a bump on a log.

\--

Chenle and Jisung are neighbours so whenever each one wants to stay in one's place, they could just crash in.

"So uh, cheese cakes huh." Jisung said. 

"Stop being so weird, we all know you're awkward but you've been saying stuff like that for hours." Chenle complained.

"Ice cream?" Jisung said mentally cursing the olders. Why was he the one to say this to Chenle?

"We have ice cream. You want ice cream?" Chenle said and went to the kitchen.

When he was out of sight, Jisung began his breathing routine. 

"Inhale one, two, three, four. Hold one, two, three, four. Exhale one, two, three, four." He unconsciously chanted repeatedly as he was on his way to the kitchen. Chenle turned around while holding his ice cream tub.

"You don't do that unless you're nervous. What's happening." Chenle said out of curiosity and his caring nature.

"One, two, three, four, five. No, wait shoot." Jisung rambled. He shook his head and tried to form a sentence on his mind. It should've been: Renjun has an illness but calm down, he's not dying.

What came out of his mouth was: "Renjun, he's dying. Wait, no, fork!"

A loud thud was made when Chenle dropped the tub. "WHAT!"

"No, I was wrong, just calm down okay?" Jisung said, clutching his head.

"Jisung?" Chenle said that made Jisung look at him, just in time to catch him before he falls.

\--

"Did you tell him?" Jaemin said.

"Yeah, I did." Jisung said defensively.

"Then why did you call me?" Jaemin asked. It was late and it looks like Jisung disturbed his sleep.

"Okay fine. I WAS gonna tell him but he passed out."

"Excuse me what? He WHAT?"

"So I accidentally told him that Renjun is dying?" Jisung's voice got quieter as he speaks. He waited for Jaemin to answer but he didn't heard anything.

"Still there?"

"Yeah, I'm just wondering HOW THE HELL CAN YOU ACCIDENTALLY TELL HIM RENJUN IS DYING!" Jaemin shouted.

"Shh! Chenle is sleeping." Jisung said and wondered if he should put it on mute.

"I thought he passed out."

"He did. It's just because he didn't open his eyes that's why I thought he's sleeping." Jisung said in defense.

"Check his pulse, I'm coming over."

"Why should I check his pulse?" 

"Have it ever occured to you that he's not opening his eyes cause he's not breathing anymore?" Jaemin said as he closes his door. Jisung's place was just a five minute jog away.

"What?" Jisung said making Jaemin irritated.

"HE MIGHT BE FUCKING DEAD DUMB DUMB!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited: march 16 2019

**Author's Note:**

> [ **PROMPT TWEET** ](https://twitter.com/nyoomcity/status/1025207952230297600?s=19)
> 
> [ **CURIOUS CAT** ](http://curiouscat.me/aumyanom)
> 
> [ **TWITTER ACC** ](https://twitter.com/aumyanom)


End file.
